


Haru Okumura:The Big New CEO of Okumura Foods

by chunkster2000



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), CEO, Overweight, Post-Time Skip, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Summary: Ok this is a reupload of the og story. Which I took down because of personal reasons.So anywayAfter serveal years of the events of Persona. Haru Okumura has been the CEO of Okumura Foods for 10 years. And she has been well for herself in that. Although not without some big changes. I mean BIG CHANGES *wink* wink*
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 13





	1. The CEO of big numbers

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,Belching]

Up top to the office of Okumura Foods, lies a woman on a phone sitting on a creaking chair. The woman muffies ohms and yes. All the while touching her belly. “This is wonderful news, When you're finished I would love to eat those burgers as a ummm… a taste test. I”ll try each of the 10 burgers for you!” Her belly grumbled in anticipation. She continues more as she leans to the right with her girth causing her chair to creak loudly. “Ok fine sir, we have a deal! See you tomorrow.” she said gleefully. She hung up the phone and stood up. With a bit of difficulty. Her belly grumbled more. “That conversation did work up an appetite.” She unbutton part of her suit to pet her tummy. 

Haru Okumura is the CEO of Okumura Foods after her father “mysteriously” passed away from a mental breakdown. It weighed heavy on the young girl and saddened her still that her father is gone even though he did some awful things as the CEO. The life of a CEO can be very stressful and demanding. It drives anyone crazy. One moment a scandal can damage the company's reputation, or stocks could plummet any time hurting the company. But not Haru, with her kind attitude and personality she helped turn the company into a respectful and decently profitable business, not just a business but an honest business. Although there is one thing that changed the young woman over the 8 years as CEO . She is fat, fat and FAT. 

One of the ways that Haru deals with stress is with eating, A LOT. She eats a lot more than any woman should have. It quickly became addicting on her. She is the company’s test eater, and approved of all products by Big Bang Burgers, and etc. She even eats in her own time, some with tea and just salty, sugar foods. Because of this she has gained several hundreds of pounds. She weighs about a massive 868 pounds. She looks as big as those bigger people from America! Her belly is her biggest asset. Which hangs like a big apron. Completely encased in fat and blubber. Jiggly even moved slightly. Although it does not look that big with the suit on. Without it, it could easily smother someone alive. She has thoughts of squishing a certain someone with it she gets aroused thoughts of. Her belly is not the only asset she got, her breasts were massive as well. Definitely P cup size. Her breast’s still jiggle and bounces with every step she makes with or without her suit. The sweater puppies are so big it blocks her eyesight a little. Also her hips and rear end were really big and wide. Hips were wide enough to almost not be able to fit the elevator door, meaty thighs that are super close to each other and ass cheeks so big and wobbles that they are almost impossible to ignore. They just bounce and bounce and her pink suit hugs them tightly all though. Her face is chubby too with about 3 chins with a thick neck to boot. The pink suit she wore was made specially for her. A pink professional jacket with a long white shirt with a black belt. Which actually fits and give an aura of professionalism and even kindness. Pink matching pants with pink shoes.

Despite what most would think she does not feel bad about her body. In fact she loves her chunky, puffy, obese body. It makes her feel empowered and in control. Which is an attitude that is needed to that position She loves the feeling of softness and weight it gives. Which made her stand out for everyone figuratively and literally. She’s gives off an aura of motherly love and or sexiness And even can be really attractive to a few others. And to a special someone. Online they are those who called her a ssbbw or “eye candy” or “Queen of Burgers” which made her blush crimson the first time she found out. Overall the flabby 27 year woman is doing very well for herself and self image.

As Haru entered the elevator door, she got on her phone and read texts on it. (Her other hand is used to get rid of her wedge on her panties) She revived texts of all Phantom Thieves friends who are also doing well for themselves. She texted Ann and thanked her again for picking and making the lovely signature pink suit. Then texted Futaba about some anime and Futaba sent some clips and some details about ssbbw things. Haru blushes as she reads that. Makoto was having a chat with a cop from Ineba. The elevator opened the door to the lobby and wobbled out of it. 

She said goodbye to each employee, waving and giving a smile . Her suit hugged tightly on each part of her body as she moved. She got on the limousine and when she got on, the car jitters a bit but Haru didn't seem to mind. She asked her driver to send her home directly. As she did she saw a familiar face. Think about munching some chips and that cake she got from Makoto. Or just play with her belly or thighs. But that thought that lost on her, because she saw a familiar face, It was Ms.Kawakami from her old high school! She looked like she had a car problem and Haru asked the driver to stop and head to the teacher.


	2. A familial face from the old school days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on the fattening block is Kawakami, who let herself go! And some set up for future chapters...

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,Belching]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haru slides off the car and saw her. She looked very different from 9 years ago. She got really fat too! Her breasts were even bigger than Haru’s and her belly was not to scoff at. Hey yellow shirt and blue skirt and was hanging to dear life. Her shirt didn't cover her whole belly and bits of her belly were peeking out. The skirt’s button was undone and her ass cheeks were pressed outward so that the skirt’s stem was almost snapping. She wasn't as big as her but she was differently around 600 pounds at least. She basically had a double chin that fused with her throat. Not as big as Haru but really massive. Both were shocked by how massive they got. Kawakami madly told her that her car got a flat and was stuck for about 1 hour. Haru consulted her with her problem and called for help. Free of charge. Haru also offers a ride to her home. When both of the ladies got on a limousine the car creaked loudly, which Haru actually noticed but she laughed about.

She talked to Kawakami about those different subjects but eventually the conversation turned to her about her weight. “So…” Haru said sheepishly, how did you gain that much… oh I’m sorry, that was a touchy subject!” She soon apologized. Kawakami sighed, “it’s fine, it’s fine, it's because of the new job I have... “ She said with shame. “New job…?” “Yeah, I wanted some more cash and decided to do my old maid job, they said no, and found about this plus sized website. They paid a lot but you have been in a certain… weight classes to get in. So I and the website gained a lot of weight, became a member for a few years, and gained all this fat and fat bucks.” she explained, she grabbed her enormous gut and dropped it which slapped her blubber thighs and jiggled for a solid 4 seconds. Everyone makes fun of you, but hey at least it pays a lot, like anyone actually would date a blob...” Kawakami chuckled and looked sad. Kamikami’s shirt was digging into her chins. So Haru nodded, but said: well as a professional opinion, I feel you look great, all that weight really worked with you! “I’m confident that you will find that special someone and all your personality and well… your chunkness!” Haru touched her Kawikami’s thigh consulting her. Kawakami snared and looked happier, “tch ok… thanks for cheering me up, but I kind of doubt that.” before Kawakami slid off the car to her apartment. Haru did 2 more things for her. One, a link to a few websites for ssbbw dating sites and coupons for Big Bang Burger. So Haru saw Kamakami’s dark lingerie panties when she stepped out of the car... She said nothing They waved goodbye as the car drove off. 

Finally arriving at her private home, she gets out of the car, but with a little trouble with being stuck with the door. She squeezed her way out of it and waddled to her home. Haru, exhausted and alone, took off her pink suit and left only her bra and panties, she sat on her couch with an ominous crack. Her ass filled up half of the couch. She sat for about 20 mins rubbing her belly and groaned. She got up and walked to her kitchen. She went up there to pick up a bunch of junk food, chips, candy, soft drinks, etc. Also picking a blue velvet cake so she can binge in peace. “*huff, puff* “I believe this is worth it because what I did today hehe.” she said excitedly.She dropped in the coach. But the couch made an even worser sound. Haru blushes, but ends up being even more excited. “Here we go.” She gorged herself with junk food glorie. Haru eat in a rather unlady like behavior. Stuffing her big piehole and making very audible sounds, sounds like a zombie. With the cake she did't bother using a spoon and grab parts of the cake and stuff her mouth. No one was watching sooooo who cares!

(*munch**munch**munch**munch**munch**munch* , *chew* *chomp,* “oh yess”) URPPPPPPPPP

One hour later she finished all of her junk food including the cake. Stains all over the face,chins,breasts and belly. She moans loudly with no one around. Rubbing her belly fiercely burping all the while. “That-*urp* was just wonderfu- *URPPPP* Her bra and panties feel tighter after the binge she almost about to remove until- *ring, ring*. She was annoyed “what is it this time, it must not be Sugimura. Whom has been bad mouthing after all these years. Because if it was him then crash him with my-“ she read the text and it was Ren! Her mood completely shifted to much for cheerfulness. She texted quickly at him. Getting stains all over her phone. Ren wanted him and her to go on a trip on Sunday. She said yes instantly and her heart had butterflies in them. They talked about their lives, jobs, tastes and desires…

Then they schedule a time on Sun. And done! Haru layed lazily on the couch with junk all over. She does not have to work sat. She remembered having to go to that meeting with the head of Kirijo for the next week, she went into a food coma and fell asleep. Her dream of eating a buffet while fighting shadows with an axe and persona. A wonderful dream indeed...


	3. Ibuki and Mikan- Heavy metal

Story 3#- Ibuki- Heavy Metal  
“I-Buki, Mio-Da!” Put it together and what do you get Ibuki Mioda!” 

Ibuku Mioda is one of the biggest musicals currently living today. (figuratively and literally) The ultimate musician, expert of all musician instruments, inspired songwriter. Writing hit, after hit.   
Her live shows are one of a kind. Not lastly she is also quite the loving girlfriend too. 

Rushing in was Mikan Tsumiki. Her girlfriend, carrying a lot of sweets. Cupcakes, cookies, ect. Wobbling around caring the whole load. But then her clumsiness was her undoing, as she unsurprisingly fell on the rockstar. 

“Waaaaaaaaa!” Mikan drops in Ibuki, sitting on a couch enjoying a mochi. When Mikan did drop on Mikan. She was submerged on something soft and plush. Ibuki’s blubbery belly.

“Gosh Mikan! Seems like you did on purpose. Not really mind of course hehehehe. Ibuki hugged with her plump arms almost suffocating the already chubby nurse.

“Noo! I wasn't really! Forgive m-” Her voice muffled but Ibuki’s rotund self.

For some backstory, Ibuki became so fat in the first place during their college years. Mikan Tsumiki has gained many pounds after Hope’s Peak. Rumors were due to stress eating, some say was because of some scheme for a conspiracy with a fashionista but who really knows. 

Ibuki wanted to empress Byakuya Togami (the big one) so she had Mikan to grow her into size. Feedee session to get into his weight set. Although he disappeared, somehow slipping under her radar. Like he became a different person or something...

Mikan grew to a bottom heavy lady with a big potbelly. Chunky thighs, hips, Her butt was a source of insults for its large, wobbly buns. Plus her wide belly. Mikan’s self esteem plummeted (as usual) So Ibuki had a strange idea to help her. To get fat too. One time they reunited for a meetup. Ibuki changed to a large degree. Her belly was massive by comparison, wobbles every step. even bigger by Ibuki’s tight purple tank top. Some wide hips and chunky thighs that her skirt and stockings had rips that she does not have. It was a shock for her, but Ibuki instead hugged with open arms. Since then they really hit it off. Her and Mikan growing in size and apptite. 

“I love ya Mikay!” She gives her a Mikan plump kiss on her lips. Mikan begins to blush crimson and get a little teary eye.


	4. spending time at the castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more chiller chapter that will pay off in the next one!

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Zzzzzzzzzzzzz, zzzzzzz…. eh….?”

Haru woke up from her food coma last night. “What time is it?” She moaned. Her body is stained with chip bags, cake and other junk foods. “URPPP”

Mildly disgusted for slobby behavior last night. “I think I went too far last night…” She laid lazily on the couch rubbing her bulky belly. Her belly grumping still, She tried to get up off her feet, but this was harder than it probably should have been. She grunted and groaned, forgoing how big and massive she was. Her belly weighing her down, and her hips and ass stuck firmly in the couch.

After a good 15 mins she got in her 2 feet. “Ughhhh… that was hard…. phew…” already sweaty from the task. She got her phone from the table and saw the time. It was 2:46 PM. She slept a good 13 hours there. “Wow! that was a lot of time. Hehehe…” She noticed that her bra and panties were tighter than they should be. Clawing in her blubber top and bottom. She also realize probably need to take a shower too…

She hums and hums as she bathes her body with soap and water. Washing every part of her, it is a little hard since her massive ass keeps getting stuck on the glass door or not very flexible in the last 9 or so years. And squeeze her way out of the shower. She got out, grab a towel tightly as she can. And went to her bedroom.

The stairs creak louder with each step. Which might be a problem later. She grabbed a matching white xxxl bra and panties, a plain very loose white shirt that almost cover her whole belly. And short gym shorts that hug her very plump thighs and ass cheeks tightly. Haru got on a mirror and looked at herself.

She decided to post like her friend Ann. Very seductive and sexy like her skinny friend. Pose after pose, her body jiggle and shake at every movement, heavily breathing at every movement. Lastly she shakes her bottom like they did in those American music videos. And Haru gives a huge slap in her ass for good effect. Wobbling for a 10 secs at least. Giggled loading to herself. 

Next she got on her weight scale as she didn't get on it for 2 whole weeks. The scale is able to say what she weighs cause she is so massive she can barely see her feet. She got on it. Creaking loudly, the scale did the math for 11 secs and said: 881 pounds.

881 POUNDS??! She Shockly said. She did 2 steps back to understand what happened. Blushing crimson, It was a mix of shock, fear and excitement. Fearful because of the fast she gained in just 9 years. Excited about the new fluffy body she got and more. She is overall happy with the result. since she and Ren were going very happy indeed with how much fun they are going to have together. “Hehehe this is great news! I need to tell her right away!, wait I forgot about tomorrow's plans.” She eagerly got her phone and texted him.

Downstairs, she forgot to clean up her little mess. She has a garbage bag, gloves and a portable vacuum. Hard task her body kept on pressing on everything she tried to clean up. Her belly and breasts especially. “Aww don’t be difficult on me…” she sighed. Got on her knees and vacuum the crum filled room. Her shorts hold on to dear life. Her butt creak and panties were very visible.

She heard a small burst on the stems of shorts. *rippppp* “hm..?” Haru got up and the thigh part of the shorts were ripped. “Daw…. I love those shorts…” She saddens said. Anyway the task was finished Haru removed her shorts and left only her panties. Which almost like a thong, her booty sucking it in.

Got on the couch, spending her flabby self all over it. “Ohhhhhhh…” She moaned. She got her phone and text Ren about the news and their plans for tomorrow. They are going to one of Japan’s finest beaches: Miura Beach.They can get a tan, splash water on the ocean, walk together on the beach and bound walk and of course, eat and eat,eat whatever food they have. They made the proper processions and the plan was sent! They exchange goodbyes and Haru flashed her bosom in the last pic mimicking what Ann would do. Ren said he was super flustered. Haru giggles loudly.

It was 6:23 PM, so there was plenty of time to do whatever she wanted. She got on a laptop and did more info seeking on the beach. She got on social media to see what is going on with Ryuji and Yusuke. Ryuji was doing part cour and Yusuke and Futaba were actually dating! He posted a proict of her. And a painting of a very large, but beautiful woman. Which Haru become the reference for. She then remembers those sites that Futaba sent about ssbbws.

She took a chance to seek what is really about. She got really invested quickly, they were doing cosplay, poses and other non-advistar friendly things. She quickly begin to have very lewd thoughts about herself and Ren. Smothering him with her belly, tell him many nsfw things to him. A non- stop Feedee session, funnel feeding or just sitting on him and crush with her fat,obese humongous body. She gets goosebumps and start to practice in her bed.

“My,my, a criminal tried to take a peek of all of this?” She said seductively with one hand on her cheeks, her other one on her vast belly. She sat on the bed sitting on her plush thighs. Finally her tongue licked her lips. Next pose was: her laying down like a fat cat with puppy eyes while saying: Oh my, what are you going to do to me Mr.Criminal?” She said innocently falsely.

And lastly she did a scenario where she dropped something under the bed and went to get. “Sorry sir, I need to get something before we begin..” Then she got on her knees looking for the imaginary thing under the bed. They, her lovely Ren, can see her massive, jiggly butt on display. With sudden over dramatic movement, her ass cheeks wobble and slap each other. Thighs her against each other, her panties are giving her the worst wedge. She did a big ol shake on them to drive him really crazy. All the whimpering saying things: almost…. where is it… oh…!” When she found said thing. She quickly got on her legs and did a little hop. “Were you peeking the whole time…! She said innocently while using her finger to hold a bra strap. Her body bounces as the floor rumbles all around them. Bosom,belly,butt, thighs legs,arms,face everything! She was breathing hard. But she found the sexy scenario she was looking for!

Tired she got on the bed. Her body shooked and wobbled. Her bed bulleted with a steel frame creaked with every movement. She soothes her tummy with rumbles for more food. So got a bag of chips and a soda bottle next to her bed. It was an emergency stash for her alone.

After demolishing the snacks she went to sleep. Excitedly waited for tomorrow with her love Ren. All the fun things they will do together, the food and the things they will do when they get to home. Her stomach is full of butterflies. She drifted to sleep with a very similar dream. Someone else was there too...


	5. Big trouble in little beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES the beach episode!

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru woke up around 9 in the morning, got out of her bed and wobbled out of bed to take a quick shower. Her big belly, booty is giving a hard time bumping into the walls, soap and shampoo. she always got stuck on the shower door and limiting her movement regardless it was basically routine for her, and got out of her ill fitting towels. She ate a pretty small breathfest of mixed rice with ikura. She enters her room again wearing her specially made xxxl swimsuit, sunhat, a nice loose sky blue shirt and some dark shorts. The swimsuit took some getting used to. The rear area feels a little too tight for its own good. She grab the rear part of the swim with her fingers to better adjusted it, butt but it was a bad idea because…

*SLAP*

“A-ah..! owowowow.” she rubbed her pinched bum.

She gathered a set of umbrellas, towels, cooler, snacks for her trip. She waited for Ren and his car to get here. So in the meantime, she got into her social media, saw a post of Ms.Kamakami with Ohya the reporter , Tae the doctor who was going to the same beach as she was. Kawakami was as big as before, Ohya got a huge belly, and was really surprising Tae, she was really massive, a pear shaped woman. Belly and breasts were plump, but her wide hips, chunky thighs, legs and ass took the cake! Even though she was supposed to be the health expert. She is abnormally too big to be one! She posted a comment on the post telling them they were going there too. And planned to visit them there.

Around 10, the man of the hour revived, *ring* “Ah! Finally!” Haru said joyfully. As soon as he opened the door. Haru assaulted him with her soft body. He was completely smothered by her bingo wing arms, large breasts and even bigger belly. She did for 10 straight seconds. After she was done, Ren had to catch his breath. “Oh sorry… Ren I got so happy that I didn't think straight…” she whimpered. Ren just stood there and Haru was worried but then…

*SLAP*

Ren slapped Haru’s ass fast and hard. “Ahh! Ren…!” Her left cheek shook and wobbled for 5 seconds of pure jiggle blessing. Ren smarked and adjusted his glasses. Haru felt her cheek and it sting to feel it. “That wasn't very ungentlemanlike like you at all, unforgivable!” She shouted. “Hrm!” She turned to the opposite side of the room and her whole body bounced and slapped each other. Ren with that same smile, Haru warmed up a bit with a sigh, “Since we are such good lovers all…” They go in for a kiss of love and passion, a rather vulgar and lustful one. Both of them try to gain dominance. Haru was about to win this, really putting her tongue to use. both have to get their breathes for how much work they put in Haru especially. “I longed to kiss like with you..”

Soon Ren and Haru pack their bags into his black van. Ren on the driver’s seat and Haru in the back. It was because she was so big and could’ve fit in the front anymore. She was at her limit 2 years ago. And nearly snapped the seat after a drink too many with the bar accident. It was not too bad, she could spread her legs and belly free like she was a couch. Her belly surged out and she got comfy. “Ready to go my love?” Haru said. Ren responds by starting the car and driving to Miura beach.

After a good hour of driving they finally arrived. It was a beautiful, large blue ocean, vast lands of sand. A boardwalk full of food stands and other neat places and the best that’s not too many people to bother them, which means they have more privacy for them. They parked and set up their spot. They assembled their chairs, towels, snacks, cooler and umbrellas to make a perfect spot.

A little tired of the labor, Haru removed her booty shorts and shirt to reveal her swimming suit. A green one piece with white polka dots. It looked really similar to the one she wore when she was lean and skinny all those years ago. But that was a long time ago! The swimming suit reveals lots of cleavage on her bosom, bits of her belly sticking out on the sides. Her back fat was sticking out. And it held Her booty tightly like a spandex. She grabs her belly and booty and lets it drop and bounce next to Ren teasing him. He was blushing so hard. “Oh~getting raddled up my love?” Itching closer to his body.

Haru asked Ren to use sunblock so she can sun tan. Ren applies some to his hands, She lay down first and Ren applies her blubbery face, chins, belly, arms and legs.He did so smoothly and softly. back and jiggled and signed her time. When it was time to lay on her back. He applayed the stuff into her legs, thighs and of course her booty! Her flabby body felt so soft and big, pressing it enough would just sink into the fat. Ren stared at her ass, the swimming one piece was really digging into her butt like super tight spandex. “Could you fix my little swimsuit issue?” So he undid the wedgie by stretching the suit out. So much flab in her booty so he can't help but to stare and stretch the suit a bit too much. He lost focus and then...

*Slap*  
Ren smeak Haru’s ass extremely hard which causes her to Yelp and blush. “R-ren..!” She got up quickly at fast pace and had a fiery but lust filled look on her face. Ren tried to apologize but Haru pinned him to the ground using her belly and breasts and combined the weight of her body to completely smother him.

“I Love you Ren, I really do.. but you need to learn to control yourself , I’m the one that is in control in these kinds of things, fall out of line then… I'll utterly crush you. I’ll enjoy every second of it… you will comply right? Unless you actually enjoy this, in that case we both gain something from that do we?” She said in a powerful and controlling tone. She got on top of him, blocking his way to breath. Grab her belly as drop on top of him. Fat and blubber cosmuming him completely. All he saw was the blob woman that controlled his lewd fantasy. She said evilly: “ for crime against me, I have a simple demand, allow me to eat until I am satisfied ” She got off and picked him off the floor grabbing his face. “Understand?” Said with gluttony and lust. He just nodded. “Very good Joker.” She whispered to his ear. Haru leans him for a sexy and controlling kiss while smothering him even more.

Here lies rather Ren, a mess of lewd thoughts and barely hanging on to life. Haru got a hold of herself again and realize the poor man she completely destroyed. She got up in her own 2 feet jiggles as usual. “So umm… I think I went a bit too far with roleplay right.” Ren just nodded yes.


	6. a few more familiar faces

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that hot, arousing session. Haru soothed him after literally trying to crush him. Haru did feel a little bad, She got so intense that she might have actually hurt him. To make up for him, she decides to sooth her with her soft body. Cressing his hair using her body like a bed. “Sorry dearie sometimes I don't know my own strength!” She put him down a towel and kissed his forehead in the makeshift tent. “I’m going to get some sun and go to the ocean?”   
Ren nodded and went outside. 

The sun was shining bright, Majestic blue ocean, golden sand. The beach was truly wonderful in the sunlight and Haru argues. Haru wobbles around the beach taking in the scenery. She felt all the warmth from the sun blazing her body. Her body wiggles and jiggles with each step. Her body always does that but with the swimsuit the cleavage is more exposed. Her belly saggy like an apron. Thighs are close and meaty. Butt was always swaying from side to side the works! Although people were staring with shock and even disgust by others. She can care less. She stopped caring about those comments years ago.

She runs towards the ocean and feels the sea water. She gets deeper and deeper to the water including her legs and thighs. She was tired from running and heat. And just sat down in the water. Creating a big loud splash.The ground rumbles as gravity did it job. 

*BLOOP*

Haru takes in the soothing water and rests her tummy peeking out the ocean. For a moment, she takes it in and goes into a trance of calmness. A nice feeling that dire need of. The life of a CEO is stressful and it took a big number on her. Even though she really enjoys her blubbery massive, absolutely sexy body. 

Getting out of the ocean. She was completely drenched in water and it was sticking on her blue shirt and swimming suit like a spandex. Her face looked refreshed and with a smile but comforting smile.Even with those chins sticking out. To her surprise. Ren took a nice photo of her. Haru quickly ran to her and dashed to her love. A bit light winded too. She really can’t ran long distances without some kind of issue.

“Thank- huff* dearie…. Do you feel better now… oof…” Haru long winded said. Ren gives her an enduring thumbs up and hug and kisses the land whale. “If you insist on my daring!” She said lovely. Haru told her about meeting up with a few friends and agreed. Both hold hands, one being puffer then the other, To the other side of the beach they go!

“*Huff*, *wheeze*, I’m so sorry Renny, but can you see them from there? I don’t- ahh… don’t know how long I can keep this up.” Haru is on the verge of collapsing on the sand. Haru was sweating up a storm all over and her meatly legs are about to give up, She was breathing heavily like she was in a Marathon, but in reality she was just walking way longer then her obese body should allow her. She was awfully hungry too and willing to feed on anything. She keeps on rubbing her tummy to stop the noise but it keeps on growling non stop. “Ughhh I’m hungry too, I eat just about anything” she complained. But she was about collsipe in the ground. They arrived at last! 

Here lies Tae,Onya and Kawakami. 

“Oh my gawd, Tae, look at this her*hic* butt, it's sooo big… said drunkenly. “Guys… hic… it’s Ms.Okumura and her lucky mannn.” Kamakami drunkenly said too.   
Haru was so hungry and tired that she sat down and lay down into a jiggle mess as everything bounced and wobbled. The very ground rumbled under her weight. Rubbing her belly for food. A not so elegant look for the CEO.   
“So… anyway, what my guiñar pig has been doing lately hmm~.” Tae said curiously.

Kawakami was wearing a blue and yellow striped bikini, a white graphic t-shirt with a red flower design, and the number 14 on it, But her breasts and belly are so massive that it really actually more like a bra then anything else. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and beer. You can clearly see her bra because of it. Look more like a tight crop top, her fat sticking outward, Her bikini bottom is hardly any better, the yellow and blue striped bottom looks like a big thong as her ass fat is engulfed into it blubber.   
Kawakami and her friends set a spot of their own. But with a big cooler full of mostly beer and alcoholic drinks. Both Kawakami and Onya were already really drunk. As for Onya, she’s the least fat of the group. She wore an orange bikini top but her main asset is her beer belly,looking quite round, wobbles and it makes loud noises. She shakes all round. While wearing blue jeans shorts.   
“Heya miss CEO *hic* you look like you need a drink after that big walk right? Let me fill you up already *urp*…”  
“yess.. I’ll drink anything… I have you at most gratitude.” She wineded.   
“Ok! Youuuu owe ME a interview!” Onya slightly smiled. 

She went to the cooler and pulled out a funnel and 3 cans of beer. She and Kawakami dragged Haru to the shade which was very difficult as she weighed almost 900 pounds. Even with Kawakami’s “big guns” making a difficult task.   
“So Kawakami, did the sites work? Did you find someone? Drying her sweat from her forehead as she spoke.”  
“Yep! It with these 2 beautiful women!” She pointed. “Turns out they wanted the fattest girl they could and here I am! These 2 are the best girlfriends a Fatass could want!” She laughed triumply that her double folded belly started to wobble. Onya joined in by shaking her belly violently. “Onya.. you naughty~ girl stop that!” She playfully protested. Haru sat idle for the whole thing, her butt covered in sand too. “Ummm… good for you Kamakami your a lucky girl.” She smiled softly.  
Anyway,They drag Haru into a mat and Onya fills up the funnel, Haru drinks the fluid loudly and fast. Filling her megaton belly even more. “Wow look she go” “Jesus she is fat as hell, not even my muscles can lift that! Kawikawa showed off her bingo wings wiggling all over. Onya slap that hard. “Yeah okkk..” she mocked. 

Meanwhile during the conversation with Tae Takemi and Ren. Tae was wearing gothic inspired bikini. Very skippy and dark looking. An elegantly looking clothing ruined but her bottom heavy assets. Her hips are wide enough to burst door frames wide open. Her legs were super meaty and her inner thighs kept rubbing against each other. Her ass, her massive, butt cheeks could crash someone to death. Her swimsuit made it look like a bunch of strings 

Her wide expansion was caused by a bad drug she was trying to make. One that can increase fat in a certain area. This caused her bottom to ballooned. With no guinea pigs to use on She was left to use it on herself. She wanted to get a big rump for… reasons. After 3 weeks her whole bottom ballowned to this. The reason she was hanging with Kawakami and Onya was because they made her feel less alone. She kind of enjoyed their companionship despite them being drunk and being the only one who can drive.

“They are a bit annoying but one day I asked about my test runs.” She plopped down to the towel and drank her water bottle.

“So you and her huh?” You have a thing with fatties, but damn is she huge how did this happen?”

Ren explained why Haru got so big in the first place. Years of being a CEO and Indulging her power fatten her up to a land whale. He says she also enjoys her new size. 

“ I really don’t understand that line of logic why anyone would do that to their body and enjoy that. Ironic I know…” she swings her hips around st Ren. 

Haru in the meanwhile finished her drink. And looked a bit more refreshed. She left patting her belly.   
“*URPP*, Thank you for the drink. *HIC*” 

“Don’t mention it! Let’s go talk to that guy Ren kay?” The 2 fatties waddle towards him for a chat. “Ok *Urp*… I just lay here for a while” catching up for some sun bathing. 

The 3 fatties cornered him into the tent.   
While Ren and Tae had an actual conversation, talking with Kawakami and Onya was a confusing mess. Most of them just rambling about their jobs, sizes and gruaping each other assets.   
“I”ll be honest with youuu… hic I think I had crash on as long as we were in high school!” Kawakami got close to that he was touching her belly. “Remember how you used called me master~ during before and after I quit my maid job?” 

Ren super flusters tried to move away but was trapped but the 3 fatties still. “I mean we are not weee as big as her butttt… that does not mean we can’t still have fun right? Onya suggested   
“Tae you in?”  
“Sure, It has been awhile since I played with my Guinea Pig~.”Sae whispered.

Onya push him into the ground then Tae dropped her titanic ass into Ren’s bottom half pinning him with no escape, Then on the opposite side Kawakami removes her shirt revealing a black bikini top. The top was not covering all of her breasts, they were so huge that flesh was escaping from all sides. Luckily or fortunately her nips were covered. She dangled in his face then pressed them and her belly into his face. Breathing was not possible, the weight was too crushing. The 3 fatties just laugh in unison as he squirms. Onya although not contributing to the crushing. Helped herself with a beer.Tae definitely felt something move as she sat. it was only darkness, plushy, soft darkness. Blessful darkness tho. 

“I think we are going to kill him at this rate! *hic*” Onya said 

“Yes I think our Guinea Pig has enough.” Tae protested, Tae with all of her strength rolled out of Ren’s body saving his private parts from more damage. Kawakami kept on pressing him so Tae had push her off with her butt knock her out of her assault. 

“Tae…. we were having such a good time…” She whined to her.   
“Have you looked at him yet?” Tae pointed at Ren 

Almost died twice by being crushed by a fat woman, so he took less time to recover. Lost concept of thoughts of a few seconds. Ren saw something very odd. Haru was missing! Outside the boardwalk was Haru huffing and puffing her way up the stairs. Drunkenly waddling. 

Ren wasting no time ran toward his obese lover. 

“That was unexpected but fun right Tae?” Onya gave a big slap on the doctor’s ass as she yelped. 

Tae then dropped her ass onto Onya 

“Remember that next time you decide to be that again ok friend?” She mockly said.

“Uh-uh” Onya muffed out under the weight.


	7. A battle between 2 big queens

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren ran up the boardwalk to stop a very fat and drunk woman. Haru waddles aimlessly smelling the food stands, her belly rumbles loudly, hungry for more.

It did not take long to find her brought so wide and well fat. Ren sneckly behind the blubberly woman and ran up the front. 

“Ren *hic* thank goodness you here. I think I am lost and am very famished… I will eat just about anything…! She moaned as she rubs her damn near mattress size belly. It rumbles in protest. She leans to him drunk and not all there in the head. 

She and Ren walked around the boardwalk, looking for a food stand to satisfy her hungry. Haru breathes for the walk, as the sun still beams in the late afternoon. Sweaty once more. Buttchecks bounce and wobble with each loud step. The boardwalk creaks loudly under the weight of the CEO. 

They found a lovely food stand. A nice big hot dog stand with cute designs. A pig mascot with a green color scheme. with dozens of dogs on nice plates. The site was huge and looked like it was made for the biggest fattest people around. It was perfect for the drunk lady.

She made a beeline to the stand, and sat on the nearest chair. The fat from her ass oozed all over the chair despite how it looked it was made for the biggest of people. Her belly rumbles again,wanting to fill the void. The man running the stand said all those hot dogs were for an eating contest for the biggest, fattest people he can find. And he just found 2 for the compoption. Haru and this red hair lady. 

“Excuse me sir, I will participate in this little eating competition!” This lady appears from the small crowd.

As for said red hair lady. She was big, like Haru big! She wears a nice white two piece swimsuit, with a white skirt that is knee length. With a black eyepatch and sunglasses. She had chubby cheeks with 2 to 3 chins. The swimsuit is made especially for her size, the top shows her large breasts with plenty of cleavage, her belly was round and wide, as it hangs down to her equally chunky thighs. She got bingo sized arms barely having any muscle and sausage sized fingers. She has wide hips that rivals Tae and Haru’s. Her skirt only made her hips look even wider. Her butt is wobbly, big and looks like 2 beach balls. With that being said she carries that weight with lots of grace and confidence that her weight complements her looks. Her long flowing red hair matched with her red lipstick.

She elegantly waddles to the next chair brushing her, giving a flirty smile to a passing Ren. She slowly sits down on the chair, her fat and Haru’s poke at each other. Their fat thighs touch at each other despite the fact that chairs are somewhat far to each other. 

She removes the sunglasses and puts them in her vast cleavage. And place her hands on her belly and greet the equally fat cat. 

“Hello Miss Okumura, is a pleasure that we can meet in such a lovely establishment.” She gave a comforting smile. 

“*Hic* Are you Mitsuru Kirijo? *hic* Yes this is a great coincidence, We are supposed to meet very soon in a meeting. *hic* Let us enjoy together as big women shall we?” While still drunk, her lovely aura is sincere and comforting. Mitsuru smiles back. 

“Lovely, just to know I will not hold back!” She said with determination, with the trademark Kirijo gusto. “Neither shall I!” Haru said, somewhat receiving her old phantom thieves days. 

The cooks worked hard making the rest of the hot dogs. When they finished the dogs. They placed them in 2 big plates, stacked together, in total, each plate of hot dogs had 50 hot dogs. The amount of hot dogs would scare any normal person but not these lardy ladies. Also watching the contest was Tae, Onya and Kawakami who caught up to them. Mostly Tae who drag the 2 drunk ladies to watch.

Haru’s belly grumbles again, and her mouth waters with excitement, her eyes light up and as for Mitsuru, she prepares by giving herself a big nipuien for her thick neck of fat. The food is ready and with that…

BEGIN!!! 

Haru grabs each hot dog, uttering devouring each one. Putting them inside her wide piehole. All pretenses of her being a proper and graceful lady are gone as she chew and swallows the meat. Making loud noises with her mouth and small burps in between. She leans to her plate in utter bliss. Getting small crumbs everywhere She did not notice the rips and tears in her specially made one piece swimsuit. Ren sure did! She never gets many opportunities to pig out in public, 

Mitsuru on the other hand. Ate in a respectful but quick pace. She eats in an orderly fashion, never truly piggish. She grabs 5 at a time to munch, munch. Using the napkin on her thick neck. The crumbs never got on her vast cleavage or round belly. 

They just keep on eating and eating and eating, but they were just ⅔ away from finishing. 

“Seems to enjoy yourself… Mrs.Okumura.” Mitsuru smiled while stuffing her with 5 more hot dogs. 

“UPPPPPPP, mmm,hmm!” She just muffed her face and is still chewing. 

There are only around 20 hot dogs left on each plate. Each lady is quite full, both stomachs are dijusting and dissolves the foods. Haru’s swimsuit has more rips and tears on the sides, and the front part of her belly. She was not focused on that, she was focused on the food. She soldiers on. Mitsuru was moaning loudly, one hand on her belly, the another grabbing a few dogs to munch one. Her ladylike matters were slipping. 

“Munch, chew, oh... Urpp… exhume me…”

They slave away on the last remaining dogs, there were less than 10 left. They were finally feeling the true fullness of their bodies. Haru grabbed her belly up to the table and placed it on the plate on top of it. Mitsuru was audibly burping frequently, her bikini was straining on her big squishy flesh, for the last dogs she will stuff the last dogs into her mouth. Haru was struggling even more, only 2 left in her hands, she was moments away from passing out into a coma, the hot dogs and the alcohol made for a bad combination. She presses on, belly aching, her swimsuit has a big rip on where her belly is. Then one big chew and swallow- 

“BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP” ripppp~ “e-exsume me…”

The food was finished. There was a big gaping hole in her swimsuit. Her tummy was as tight as a drum and had a red hue. Haru was going to burst as she did it stop. She continues to burp and moan her heart out. Unfortunately for her, Mitsuru was finished first! 

C’est magnifique! A perfect victory! “URRPPPPPPPPPPPPP….” my apologies, 

She was also stuffing her core, she rubbers her vast belly for a job well done. As this is far from the first time she has done. She slides off her suit and waddles to the ceo. 

“That- urp was a fantastic duel, i-oh, was refreshing to- OURP meet someone of similar size for once- BWORPPPP. 

“Indeed~ URPP, ahhhh….” Haru tried to give a little smile but she was truly in pain,

“Let’s pull the meeting for a video chat arge- BWAPP!” 

“Agreed.” She and her shook bingo wings.

“Good, I- urp- should go now, my swimsuit has been ruined-urp.” With that much food and alcohol the land whale could collsipe making a small earthquake. She tirely asks Ren to pick their things.

The sun has nearly set, and with the help of Mitsuru and her staff. They helped Ren and Haru pack up. She helped out with sitting Haru down in the van. Haru pulled the rips exposing the enormous, tight, red belly to get room to fill the van. She rubbed slowly and fell asleep but she is going to feel that in the morning... 

Mitsuru long windedly waves goodbye to them. Although she forgot to give an important detail to Haru, she can tell her later. Mitsuru returns to her own private spot to sit on her creaking chair, getting into a small nap.

The trip back was a challenge, and at around 9PM, Ren must guide Haru to her door up to her room. The lardy lady got stuck in the side and Ren must pull her out. Ren slow walked the giantaic women to her estate, half continuous and even heavier and bigger than before. He squished her into the door frame, her hips blocked her midway, Ren had to push her booty with his strength as the ass engulfed his small hands. Which made for a sensual feeling for the bubbly woman. 

Oh~ Ren,


	8. a renew spark

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Haru is having a bad morning. Her belly was too full from yesterday, still red from all the beer and hot dogs. The car trip to her estate was uncomfortable for both Haru and Ren. Haru was her belly full of beer and food causing her to moan in pain and burp uncontrollably. For Ren, worried she might puke in his van or something. They arrived late in the night. Ren helped her get down, as usual Haru’s hughomous belly and ass gets stuck on the door. Guiding the hippo sized woman to her house, and got stuck again in the door frame. They were visible cracks on the frame as of now. She drunkenly said goodbye and thank you for the eventful day. However her troubles were not over, the groaning noises of her bloated belly made sleeping impossible, plus her constant burps. 

The morning after that had its own fair share of problems. Restless through the night Remembering she had to do a live chat session with the heir to the Kirijo Clan: Mitsuru. Rather than showing up in a meeting. Haru wanted her favorite pink suit for a professional appearance. 

Least she could do for the older veteran. Sadly she ran into another problem: her suit. Because of constant food bingeing as of late. She has gained enough pounds that her pink suit that was designed to withstand all of her girth. Her pants’ button is unable to put on due to her belly constantly getting in the way, hopping in place just to hope, after a while her sausage size fingers fiddle the button and zipper until…  
*POP*  
Her button broke and flew and hit the wall with so much velocity that is considered lethal! Her belly is Without the button her panties are left exposed for anyone to see. Haru left exhausted and frustrated that putting on clothes was a complete ordal. Haru loves her chunky, puffy, obese self. But sometimes she missed being about to put on clothes in less than an hour. But that’s not all while wearing her blazer she encountered another problem: her white shirt that was supposed to cover her entire belly could only cover everything but her belly button. She left her looking even more indecently. Before she could think fruitlessly changing her clothes it was a minute away they were supposed to meet up in live chat! 

Haru who forgot about that to focus on clothes. Haru waddle to her room with a dining table and turned on the tv. Haru sat down on the front chair. Creaking loud for the impact, I think one of the legs has creaked. Haru opens the link to the live chat. 

Mitsuru appeared on the screen sitting comfortably in her bedroom in her nicely lit room full of . Wearing a white comfortable lingerie showing her cleavage and belly. Mitsuru greeted with a smile and spoke:

“We meet again Ms.Okumura and good morning as well, were you in the middle of something you look very unfocused? she wondered.

“Ah! Nope! I just slept a little too much, that's all hehehe....” She timidly said while curing her puffy hair. 

“Well let’s start discussing the matter, two things to be exact.”

First thing they talked about was an interest in being each other's stocks. Although they only meet once, they clinked fast and shared many similarities to one another. So they agree quickly.  
They diverge from that to talk about interests, stories and favorite foods. But soon they turned to other important topics. 

“That was wonderful not to mention quite hilarious! But I must ask you something important and I need your help. It is an odd question to ask but, do you happen to be a persona user?” Mitsuru directly asked

“Eh?!! A persona? how would you know such a thing? Haru’s face glowed from that question. “That must mean you're a persona user yourself then right? She held her chunky hands in her chest.

“Correct, my hunches as well as several sources have concluded that are in fact a persona user, the reason I ask you this is because you and I are needed for a private mission of mine: shadow hunting. And I and between you and me. could use a partner of a similar frame. Today. Shadow Operates has found unusually high rates of shadow activity in Shibuya.”

Haru after hearing the plan filled her a familiar feeling, a feeling that she had not felt in years. The spark of the phantom thief! Haru excitedly got off the chair and without logical reason in excitement revealing her belly and underwear. “Ms.Kirijo I accept the task!” she shouted she never felt this excited in years. 

“ Hm, Glad that we made an argument so fast. We will meet at Shinjuku at 4PM sharp. Also I can see your underwear from that angle…” Mitsuru softly said. 

Ah-h! Sorry about my sheer unprofessionalism as of late…” Haru timidly said while blushing. 

“See you there then, take care. Mitsuru left the live chat and Haru exactly got fantasizing and remembering slaying shadows with her axe and persona Milady! Before she could think further

*GROAN*

Her belly made a loud growling noise, she also forgot to eat breakfast. Her belly is like a black hole. Last night it was in agonizing pain of fullness but now it is demanding food once more. “Before that I’ll need to prepare myself with a nice meal!” She waddled in the kitchen to cook. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day in Shinjuku…

Shinjuku: It is a major commercial and administrative center, full of various shops, bars and a few seedy practices. Here lies in the afternoon, figures, Mitsuru now dawning a black catsuit with a fur coat. Although despite the suit itself being designed for her size, it almost looks too tight for the portly woman, the suit tightly showcased every asset of her large frame, her breasts, belly, hips and tush. Unfletty showing her goods. Like in the beach, Mitsuru wears her weight like a glove and looks like a very mature, responsible individual. She also brought a long black suitcase for no curtain reason.

Arriving second was Haru, wearing the large set of sweat clothing she could. Darker pink sweatpants that hugs her bottom assets. Her thighs hug and rubbing each other, her very wide tush is still tightly hugging her pants. She wears a black jacket that covers most of her tummy. Although bits of her belly still sticks out. These were the largest set of casual clothes she owns. 

“Ms.Kirijo I have arrived, but I forgot to ask a question, HOW do I find these shadows?”   
Mitsuru I’m phone pressed on a app on it. The icon deputes a blue and black texture. And with a few taps. The narrow hallway began to change. Like reality is warping into a different world. A feeling that Haru knows all too well.   
“Ms.Okumura, we are about to enter dangerous territory, are you ready? Mitsuru asked.

“Quite so in fact. This is going to be so much fun.” Haru said with a cheerful but slightly unnerving smile. 

“I see…” Mitsuru sheepish said. Reality has finally morphed and with it the 2 portly women vanished...


	9. In to the Dark

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,Belching]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality shifts and morphs from the lively Shinjuku into a darker series of underground tunnels and oniumous air, just like mementos. But it also is not quite like mementos either. Yes there was virtually no life to be seen but also instead of heavy colors of red and black, there were only tones of gray and felt even more empty than before. It feels like this version of mementos is trying to piece itself together.

The 2 two portly women appeared in a bizarre and dark place: Mitsuru of the Kirijo Clan and CEO of Okumura Foods:Haru. As soon as they arrived Mitsuru opened the long black suitcase revealing the contents. One it was a long red rapier fit for a queen. Second was a strap and with odd looking gun which she put said strip and gun on her chunky, big thigh. Thirdly Mitsuru once again selected an app on her to detect shadows.

“I am ready to begin, what are you Har- Haru? Is that you? WHAT are you wearing?” Mitsuru spoke with dumb founded face, chins in all. 

Haru, confused from that statement, looked at herself and it turned out she did change, back to a similar costume from years ago. This look of concern quickly turned to a look of joy. It was her old phantom thief costume, and to her own surprise it actually fit completely on her huge, blubbey body. She had everything, the mask, the hat, long-sleeved pale pink blouse, the black pantyhose, a holster belt and lace-up pumps. She does not actually know HOW she is able to obtain this suit. But she got so happy that she did a tiny hop that made her belly and boobs bounce. 

“Haru is that you?” Mitsuru confusedly said.

“Ah yes that is me, sorry for that, I'm just so happy to wear this again. Let us be our way.”

The high shadow sighting requires them to walk a decent amount to the deep tunnels, which is a definite pain for the 2 heavy set women. They waddle to the deep dark tunnels although Mitsuru is struggling a bit.

*huff* I- *puff* might need a quick break before battling. She muffed. 

“We are almost there Ms.Kirijo!” Thanks to the metaverse Haru’s physical abilities have increased although still not no were as agile as years ago. Before they encounter their target they rest on a checkpoint to both rest and chat. "Here you go!” Haru hands her water. 

They broke the chairs in unison, their jiggly bodies shook in as well

They arrived at the target, the darkness brewed and grew in numbers. Pixies, Oni, Nekomatas, Mothmen, Queen Mabs. Shadows of many shapes and kinds. They cornered the 2 and looked quite deadly. But the 2 ladies don’t look too worried. One with brimming with experience and confidence. One hand with an evoker and the other has a red rapier of crimson. The other one is filled with excitement and nostalgia. Armed with a mighty axe. The battle begins. 

Mitsuru going first summoning her own persona: Artemisia and much like her user. She has gotten much bigger over the years. The armor was barely holding a blubber together the breast plates straps ripped open. Artemisia swings her whip with blubbery arms to shoot out ice particles that immediately freeze a whole bunch of shadows. Then several thrusts with her rapier. As for Haru, she joyfully slashes the shadows with her trusty axe, twirling round the weapon like she did in her teenage years. Then Haru summons her persona, the evolved Lucy. Her coat is huge and matches her enormous body. Her tremulous belly surges out herself looking completely huge. Lucy launches a flurry psy blasts.   
Despite their skills, there were only several shadows left, both Haru and Mitsuru were exhausted. (since they weight like almost a ton,) sweaty and out of breath. The remaining shadows were the strongest: Lilith, Belial, Valkyrie and Ganesha. But as they cornered them, Haru got an idea. Showtime! 

The dimly lit tunnels turn into a lively wrestling arena. Now the tables have completely turned both girls can finish this. Ice break from Mitsuru to create a icy terrain, psy blasts from Haru to create a hazy aura around them. Then a big hack n slash session with the elephantine heroines. And then from a special touch from Haru, she got the latter and then-

WHAM!! A belly flop to that crushes the enemies and arena!

Mission complete!   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavyset women has returned to reality... 

“Well that was quite the interesting finish Ms.Okumura.” Mitsuru tries to regain the rest of her breath.  
“Mmmh! I just couldn't help myself back then hehehehe” Haru wipes some sweat from her forehead.   
“Although we stopped that shadow spike from earlier, we yet to find a true way to seal the area away. So when this ever happens again I’m will leave you to the task, to stop those spikes from overflowing.” 

Haru happily agreed with euthistism. Mitsuru was sometimes a little erreced by Haru’s sometimes excitement for slaying shadows, she knew she was a good person at heart. Before giving the CEO the app and other equipment so they leave for good-

*growlllllllllllll….*  
Mitsuru’s own portly, large belly growled with hunger, embarrassing and destroying the professional aura she had.... Blushing at little blunder and asked:  
“Do you know anywhere to quench my hunger?” she quietly said   
“Hmm mmm!” the other said.

The titanic CEO happened to know a pretty good ramen place around here. The 2 girls pushed and pulled each other to the shop’s doors, carefully sat down on the 3 little stools for each lady, and enjoy some bowls of warm, tasty ramen


End file.
